A Round Of Dare & Dare
by DeaNatural
Summary: Dean & Sam just got into their motel where they somehow ended up in a tickle fight.. Moments later Dean calls upon Castiel for "help"... What does Dean have in store for Castiel? A really funny and brotherly fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Dean has been driving the Impala for eight straight hours now, his hands sweating and his feet going numb from not moving for a long period of time, he was driving through an open road, with a few trees here and there, not much as the road they were in was partly made up of a desert. Sam was asleep, passenger side as usual, his breath barely audible over the sound of metallica pouring out of the radio. Dean slowly reaches for something in the backseat of his baby, and comes up with a shock ring, his grin mischievously wide as he starts moving the shock ring towards Sams cheeks.

"Nothing wrong in having a little bit of harmless fun every now and then" he thought. At that moment just before he could touch Sam, Castiel appears in the backseat of the car, startling Dean, thus making the Impala screech to a halt.

"Jesus, Cas, you freaked me out" Dean shouted as Sam woke up thrashing, thinking they have been ambushed by Demons, or even worse.. Vampires.

"Hello Dean.." Castiels voice was steady and certain, as it has always been and he nods in Sams direction "Sam.."

"Uh.. yeah.. Hey Cas" Sam replied in his groggy state, barely registering his surroundings. Feeling a little bit dizzy, Sam rested his head against the window of the Impala and closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would lure him into a deep slumber so he could forget about the events that took place the last couple of days.

"What do we owe this pleasurely visit to, oh your gracefullness?" Dean was pissed at the Angel that had made a surprise drop in the backseat of his Impala, he had not only disrupted Dean from pranking his brother, but had startled him to a point where he almost swerved off the road and into a tree. He lowered the volume of the radio and turned to face Castiel.

"I'm here to inform you that a.." Castiel started but found his eyes slowly falling to rest on Deans hand that was laying on his lap.  
>"What's that?" he asked, nodding at the shocker ring that Dean wore.<p>

"Oh this? It's nothing.. it just does this" he said as he reached out and pressed it against Sams cheeks. Sam jolted and slapped Deans hand away and stared at him with anger and surprise. Dean laughed loudly as Castiel just stared at the brotherly event taking place.

"Why do you always have to be such a jerk, Dean, these things are dangerous you know" Sam hissed as his hand found its way to his cheek and layed there. He hates it when Dean plays his stupid pranks on him, he always knew that Dean liked messing with him, ever since they were little, Dean has always played mean pranks on him and Sam's attempts to get even were always in vain as Dean would always find out about them. As Sam got older, his pranks got better but he always felt bad after pranking Dean because even though he knew his brother deserved the pranks, the look Dean gave Sam always made him feel guilty.

"Why do I get to drive for eight straight hours while you get to have your beauty sleep, princess" Dean got out between laughs, he loved pranking Sam, it was his way of showing how much he loved and appreciated his little overgrown brother. Dean reached out to shock Sam again but Sam quickly got a hold of his hand and snatched the shock ring away from his brother, waved it at his brother, slid the window open and threw the ring out as far as he can. Sam turned to Dean and flashed him a smile while Dean just gave him a dirty look.

"You owe me 20 bucks.." Dean said glaring at Sam "and a pie.." he added smiling. He then turned to Castiel and said "What were you saying, feathers?"

Castiel stared at Dean for a few seconds then spoke up and said "An alarming amount of Demons have been spotted in a town that is located 120 miles north of your current location"

"That's it? Demons? You dropped in here, in the middle of nowhere to tell us that there are DEMONS in a town up north? Demons are everywhere Cas or is your angel radar not working anymore?" Dean said, lashing out at the angel. "Plus why don't you just use your angel mojo thing and just get rid of them? Or is it too much for you to handle?"

"It is not as simple as you state, Dean, I wouldn't be here telling you this if it weren't important and if there was something I could do to stop it. The Demons have somehow taken over a facility that has been warded to keep angels at bay, and they have somehow gathered all of the residents inside the building as hostages to work some kind of ritual or spell" Castiel said in his calm voice, or as it is to Dean.. Irritating.

"Fine, we'll be there.. you stupid dicks haven't been good for anything lately" Dean growled. Castiel cocked his head slightly and gave Dean what looked like a grin before disappearing into thin air. "Yeah that's one of the only things you know how to do you dicks" Dean muttered under his breath and thought about the grin he "thought" Castiel the angel gave him. The same angel who never expressed any kind of emotion.

"Well Dean, guess we have a job" Sam stated while fidgeting with his shirt.

"Yeah, thank you Sherlock" Dean rolled his eyes and shifted the gear to D.

"Uh.. Dean.. Maybe I could drive instead this time" Sam barely got the words out of his mouth as Dean got out of the car. "Dean where are you going?" he asked getting out of the car after his brother. Dean just went around and sat in the passenger seat, kicked back, relaxed and closed his eyes. Sam stared at him in disbelief and said "Really? That easy? Not even a warning as if I scratched your baby you would tear my arms apart and drive over them over and over again?"

"Nope.. Coz you already know all the rules.." Dean said with his eyes closed and a big smile slapped on his face. "And I won't drive all over your arms, Sammy, I'd salt and burn them" he said beaming. Sam just scoffed and started the drive towards the Demon infested town. "Don't even think of doing anything funny, I can see right through you, Sasquatch" Dean said before drifting off to a dreamless nap.

Hours later the Impala slowed down to a halt, Dean woke up rubbing his eyes while Sam stared at him, smiling broadly. Dean looked around at his surroundings and noticed they stopped infront of a motel, he gazed at Sam for a while and then croaked out "What are we doing here?"

"We're stopping here, it's late and we need to look at what we're going after, Dean" Sam kept grinning all the way till they were plopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Sam was smiling broadly and said "Hey, how about a bet, Dean?"

Dean sat up and stared suspiciously at Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud, stopping every few seconds to look at Dean then starting to laugh even louder than before. Dean knew something was up but he could't place his finger on it. Suddenly he bolted straight to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. "You son of.." Dean started shouting and ran to the room, launching himself at Sam. "You turned me into a.. a.. highschool girl whore" Dean raged and chased after Sam, who was now running around the room and jumping over the beds to keep Dean from catching him.

"Hey, it's just some marker and a little bit of hair clips, Dean" Sam managed to get out between laughs as he got slammed into the ground by Dean, who sat on his back and started removing the hair clips and placing them onto Sams hair. He made him a ponytail and started rubbing his hair and messing it up, he reached for the fridge, got out a beer and poured it all over Sam. Sam shrieked as the cold liquid made contact with his skin as Dean was laughing at his brother. Sam pushed Dean off of him and launched at him, messing his hair and tickling him. Dean started shrieking and laughing loud as his little brother tickled his ribs, they both took turns on turning the tables and tickling each other but eventually Sam won due to his overgrown body pinning Dean down.

"Man it's been ages since we've done this.. Now get off of me you oversized gorilla" Dean said as he shoved Sam off of him and helped him up onto his feet. They both sat on the separate beds, breathing heavily with huge smiles on their faces, Dean looked over at Sam who was staring at the ceiling and said "You know what, we should take breaks like this more often, I miss these brotherly moments we used to have when you were a little girl with that awful hair of yours" Dean was grinning as he got up, walked over to Sam and pulled him into a hug while giving him a very wet smooch to the right cheek.

"Ugh Dean.. what happened to no *Chick Flick* moments, huh?" Sam got out as he rubbed his cheek, but nevertheless still grinning and liking it. He hugged Dean back but harder and lifted him up as Dean struggled to break free.

"Sam, you let me go or I swear to God I'll bust your nuts" Dean barely got out as he got an evenly wet smooch to his cheek. He made a disgusted face as he got put down, he punched his brother in the arm playfully and then grinned so wide that Sam was scared for a moment. "I'll make you an even better bet than the one you were gonna make, I know so since you always make lame-ass bets" Dean exclaimed happily and he turned his head towards the ceiling and lifted his hands up to his chest with open palms and prayed "Dear Cas, wherever your feathery ass is right now.. We want you to come here to help us out with some.. stuff.. Just get your butt and wings over here."

The sound of wings flapping was heard and there was Castiel, standing in the middle of the room, staring intently at Dean. "What is it that you want, Dean?" Castiel said with his serene voice.

Dean ignored Castiel and turned to Sam grinning and said "I dare you to bitch-slap Cas and dump his sorry ass." Castiel stared at Dean, expression unchanged then turned to Sam and kept staring.

"Wha-what? What are you saying Dean? I can't do that.. it's.. it's just plain wrong.. bitch-slapping an angel.. no moreover BREAKING UP with him? We're not even together!" Sam exclaimed, stuttering and stumbling over every word. Dean was grinning widely and turned to the angel.

"Do you mind hanging out with us for a little bit Cas? We're gonna have a little game of Dare or Dare" Dean said mischievously, turning to Sam he said "Well comeon Sammy, it's not like we got all night.. go on, bitch-slap him or I'm giving you a wedgie."

Sam went pale white, as if he's seen Lucifer kill his brother before his own eyes "Not a wedgie Dean, remember last time? Plus I could probably fight you off this time, I'm not that wimpy kid you used to know" Sam stuttered and started backing away till he hit the wall with Dean right infront of him, flashbacks of the wedgie Dean gave him when he was young, his underwear went far up his ass he probably needed surgery to get it removed. Moving closer every second until Sam cracked "FINE! I'll do it" he said, turning to face Castiel he said "Is it ok Cas? I'm not gonna hurt you or anything." Castiel nodded and stood his ground while Sam drew closer to him.

"After all I did for you, after all the time I spent thinking of YOU! After all the gifts and presents I gave you.. You cheat on me? With my own BROTHER?" Sam was shouting and thinking about the blow he gave Dean just now, "I don't EVER want to see your face ever again!" He slapped Castiel across the left cheek, but his hand felt as if it had hit metal, sending a burning sensation through his hand. Dean was laughing so hard that his side ached while Castiel just stood there trying to figure out what was so funny about what Sam just did.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you felt that way, and I have not even asked for your time to go out to buy me presents, hence the fact that I could have not cheated on you. Nevertheless I am sorry" Castiel said sincerely and calmly while Sam just stared at him wide eyed while Dean laughed out even harder until his head hurt.

"N-n-no no no Cas, it's just acting.. Uh.. I never meant any of that.. Dean tell him! " Sam was panicking but Dean was too busy laughing to give his brother any notice. "You know what.. since you want to play *Dare Or Dare* how bout this.. I dare you to kiss Cas.. on the LIPS!" Sam said smiling at his idea.

Dean immediately stopped laughing and stared at his brother. "That's not allowed Sam, you know that. Chick Flick dares are out, no exceptions" Dean got out, still aching to breath after all the laughing he just did.

Sam shrugged and said "What I did pretty much falls into the *Chick Flick* category doesn't it? Well you're gonna kiss Cas.. I DOUBLE Dare you, Dean.. you can't back out of this that easily."

Dean stared at him for a moment, then looked at the Angel that stood in the middle of the room with a blank look on his face and no idea about what's happening in the room. Dean started to approach Castiel slowly, he stood right in the spot Castiel usually stood in in which he would be invading Deans personal space. Dean turned to Sam, staring at him with a dirty look with a hint of gratefullness maybe, before turning around and slowly pushing his lips onto Castiels'. Castiel flinched, his eyes open wide but he leaned into the kiss, reciprocating what he was getting from Dean. Sam stared, wide eyed and in shock, never in a million years did he think that his brother would actually kiss a guy, let alone an angel-possessed guy.

Dean was mesmerized. Never did he think that a guys lips could feel so wonderful against his own, he savored every moment, though he broke the kiss really fast so as not to show that he actually enjoyed it. Castiel just stared in awe, shock and amazement, never has he ever experienced such a rushed mix of emotions.

"Uh.. I never thought you'd do it Dean.. umm.. uh.. how was it?" Sam managed to barely get out the words just as Castiel managed to grab Dean by the back of his neck and pull him into another kiss. Sam shrieked, high pitched that it almost sounded like an angel speaking through its real voice.

Dean broke free of Castiels grasp after a moment of passionate and lustful kissing and shoved Castiel a bit harder than he meant to, anger taking over his emotions. "What the hell was that, Cas?" Dean glared at Castiel, turned over to see Sam with hands clasped over his mouth, then averted his gaze back to Castiel. "Well?"

"I.. I don't know what got over me Dean.. I.. my apologies.." Castiel stammered, stumbling over his own words. He lowered his gaze to the ground, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot.

"Cas things like this don't just, *Get Over You*, why the hell did you kiss me again? I did it coz Mr Too Good Morals over here double dared me.. What's your excuse?" Dean started out shouting, but then lowered his voice. He stared at Castiel and moved closer, invading Castiels personal space just like the angel used to do to him.

Sam started saying something but Dean lifted a finger in his direction suggesting that he keeps his mouth shut. Sam obediently obliged. Dean used two fingers and placed them on Castiels lower chin, slowly lifting his head till they locked eyes on each other.

Dean gazed into Castiels blue eyes for a minute, thinking how they looked even brighter and blue-r than the ocean itself, then leaned in and pressed his lips against the Angels' aggressively and possessively. At first Castiel thought it was a joke but he ignored that thought and started kissing Dean back, but calmly and with passion. Deans breath was getting faster and his heart was beating rapidly at his chest, his tongue lunged forward and started tasting Castiels lips, probing and seeking permission to access that sacred shrine which was Castiels mouth.

Castiel immediately opened up to Dean and allowed Deans' tongue to roam and explore the insides of his mouth, until Dean found his tongue and they started dancing around each other, wrestling for control. At that moment Castiel couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure and desperation, he started kissing Dean more aggressively, licking Deans lips and exploring every inch of his mouth.

"DEAN!" Sam was now right next to Dean, face flushed and flashing red from embarrassment, his breath faster than normal.

Dean broke the kiss, face red, chest inflating at an abnormal speed, and eyes locked onto Castiel who has the same exact problem as he does. Dean turned to Sam, breath heaving. "Wow.. That was breathtaking.. Literally. You oughta try it Sammy! Just go get your own damn winged dick!" Dean flashed Sam a smile, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"I've been shouting your name for a minute Dean.. Uh.. Are you ok? I mean are you.. You know.. A homophile? " Sam's voice was barely over a whisper as he chose his words carefully.

"Can you be not weird for once and use a regular non geeky term, princess? Who the hell uses the word homophile? What the hell does it even mean?" Dean was clearly confused, having no idea what Sam was trying to say.

"I believe the word Sam just used has similar meaning to the words Homosexual, Homoerotic or what you refer to as Gay" Castiel explained, eyes locked onto Deans face and slowly traveling down to his lips.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. What he said" Sam replied, nodding his head towards the angel, his face shifting into a look of concern as he kept looking for an answer in Deans' eyes.

"In other words you're calling me a man-whore? You think I like taking it up the ass?" Dean was glaring at Sam furiously but then his expression softened and he started talking in a calmer voice. "No Sammy I'm not whatever the hell you're thinking. I've never looked at dudes that way and I never will" Sam let out a sigh of relief as Dean continued "but Cas.. He's different.. It just feels right" Dean looked at Sam, his eyes watering and fear consuming his entire body, thinking that Sam might turn his back on him. It was the first time Dean has ever been open up about his feeling and he was hoping it would work. He was praying it would work.

Sam just stood there, keeping his eye locked onto Deans. He could feel and see the fear and tears in his brothers' eyes so he did the only thing he could do. His face turned into a look of pure disgust and turned away from his brother, his breath heaving as he started shouting "YOU.. DISGUST ME! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT TRASH.. DEAN.. NOTHING!" Sam still had his back turned so he couldn't see the hurt and pain on his brothers face.

Deans tears started rolling down his cheeks, sobs escaping his lips as he started choking out the words "Sammy.. No.. Don't do this" his words were barely coherent but Sam heard them and Castiel could do nothing but stare at the Winchesters.

Sam turned around to face his brother, he couldn't bare to see the look on his brothers face anymore so he just approached him and lifted both hands as Deans' face winced, thinking that a punch would land on his face anytime now but instead the arms embraced him in a hug, tight and warm.

"Sammy? What's goin.." Realization hit Dean like a ton of brick walls falling on his head "You son of a BITCH!" Dean broke free of Sams' embrace and punched him really hard on the left cheek. "You do NOT kid around at a time like this you dumbass! This here is friggin serious" Dean was furious that Sam had played one on him, he never knew that Sam was that good an actor.

Sam was laughing really hard on the floor, his hand on his left cheek. Soon enough Dean was joining him and helping him up, pulling him into a big hug. "This is why I don't do chick flick moments or talk about my feelings you moron." Dean said in between laughs as he wiped the tears off his face. Castiel just stood there staring, his head cocked slightly to the left, the way he does it when he doesn't have a clue about what's going on.

"I am oblivious to what is happening at this moment.. Can you explain it to me?" Castiel still had his head cocked slightly and his voice was back to its calm and serene origin.

"I was acting Castiel, just like when I did earlier remember? I was just faking" Sam explained as easily and as simply as he could.

"Are you really ok with this Sammy? I mean.. I've whacked a gazillion babes, and now I'm all up in an angel-possessed vesseled guys pant's.. Are you really ok with it?" Dean was serious now, his voice trembling a bit but sincere nevertheless.

"Yeah were cool bro. Just don't do anything with me running about ok? I might know about you, but I don't want to see any unrated.. stuff.. I might get scarred for life!" Sam was smiling broadly, his eyes gentle and happy. "Plus you make a cute couple, like Eric & Bernie.. it's like one big gay love" Sam teased Dean and his grin was getting wider by the second as he approached Dean and pinched his cheeks.

Dean slapped Sams hand away, "You really don't wanna go there you dimwit" Dean replied, pinching Sams cheek in return.

"Yeah whatever you say, brah" Sam was over the top with joy for his brother.

"Ok.. now who's up for some strip poker or naked twister?" Dean grinned.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - Spin The Bottle

p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Sam woke up with a jolt thinking they were ambushed by monsters due to all the growling he's hearing, he sat upright in the stinky motel bed, the sheets slowly drooping off of his naked chest as he turned to look for his brother who was on the bed to his right, eyes opening wide in shock then flushing in embarassment, Dean was ravaging Castiels mouth, licking his lips and growling into Castiels mouth as his fingers dug deep into the Angels flesh. "Oh Jesus you guys... GET A ROOM" Sam managed in a raspy yet gruffy tone " I thought there were Werewolves in here.. on second thought I should have gotten me a separate room."/p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Right then Dean shushed Castiel in a really low tone and threw the cover over their heads, then started snoring out loudly as he shuffled a little bit under the covers to try and get comfortable laying on Castiels firm warm body.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Yeah pretend like all this didn't happen right? Cut the act Dean, I already caught you.. though I wish I didn't.. Man i'm gonna be scarred for life now, as if I needed to add that up to the list" Sam said as he shoved the sheets that covered him and swung his legs over the bed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head and groaning as the stiff muscles tried rejecting the excercise after a long rest. He awkwardly made his way over to his brothers bed, to where the snoring is still emanating and grinned as he grabbed the covers and yanked them away.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey! What the Hell Sam?!" Dean shouted and turned to face his brother with a face that clearly justified anger, Sams face turned bright red with shock written all over his face. Dean was there alright, laying on his stomach with his perfectly curved naked butt hitched a little bit too high but Castiel wasn't there. Sam looked about but couldn't locate the Angels clothes either and at that moment the door to their room creaked as it swung open, both guys turning to look as Castiel walked in fully dressed and neat. Sam just gazed in wide amazement and he began stuttering incoherently as he pointed from Castiel standing in the middle of the room to Dean who was still naked and exposed but alone on the bed. "Cover me up you idiot, it's freezing! And Cas would it kill you to shut the goddamn door after you barge in?!" Dean said in a gruff voice.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Sams blush spread from his face down to his toned and tanned chest, "Right.. uhh sorry Dean" he said as he covered his brother carefully while Castiel closed the door after giving Dean a scowl, which Sam figured was for his brothers use of the word *goddamn door* but then his face lit up "Wait a minute.. you told Cas to zap away and come in through the door didn't you? Coz I coulda sworn I jus saw you eating the poor guys lips up" Sam was grinning as he came up with that logical assumption which would have made absolutely no sense to someone else *normal* if they heard him.p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Dean flipped himself onto his back, still under the cover that Sam just draped over him and grinned at his brother "I don't know what you're talking about.. I was asleep the whole time.. right Cas?" Dean winked at Castiel who just shrugged as Sam gave a moan as he dragged his hand from his forehead down to his chin and then down to rest on his hip as he stared with disbelief at his brother. "What the hell are you doin up so early anyway?" Dean stated as he laid his head back on his hands that were sprawled over the pillow while staring at the br /"I.. uh.. what?! Dean you're unbelievable you know that?! I'm jus gonna.. you know what, i'm gonna go take a shower" Sam huffed as he went to his bag by his bed and started rummaging for a towel and some clean clothes to /br /"Right you do that.. in the meantime.." Dean grinned as he inspected Castiel from head to toe as he licked his lips, a million thoughts of what he would do to a naked Castiel racing through his mind "why don't ya bring that hot piece of ass over here my Angel" Deans expressions went into that of deep thought as he realised that the guy actually IS his Angel while Sam grumbled something in the background about privacy and freedom of space and /br /Castiel stared at Dean blankly with his head tilted in that weird yet cute angle that said he was confused. He moved closer when he was motioned to by Dean with his finger, when he got close enough, Dean grabbed him by his trench coat, pulling him on top of him on the bed and kissing with passion beyond /br /"What the hell Dean?! Can't you wait till i'm in the shower or something.. I know you're doing it on purpose you jerk" Sam got out with almost a whine, his face scowling and reddening at the same time as Dean replied by calling him "Bitch". He really loved his brother but sometimes Dean can be really immature and.. well.. Sexy! Sam likes girls, always have and always will but, he knows how to appreciate a good looking man and to him Dean lacked nothing. Even though Sam is the younger of them both and always caved in to whatever plan or scheme Dean had in mind, he sometimes saw Dean as a child, especially when he pouted and grumbled angrily about something being unfair. Sam grinned at the memory of Dean grumbling bout how unfair it was that all the *Scratch Win Cards* they scratched contained nothing but $15 and a *Better Luck Next Time*. As he made his way to the bathroom, Sam glanced back and saw that the couple were still busy kissing, so when he got in the shower, he made sure the door was locked as he grinned and started singing loudly and horribly out of tune "With a taste of your lips i'm on a ride, you're toxic i'm slippin under! Taste of a poison paradise, i'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic.." he kept singing up until he heard three loud bangs on the door, which he guessed are three items Dean has thrown at the door, so he burst out laughing loudly when Dean started yelling at him to stop singing gay songs horribly out of tune and stop annoying them. "That's for messing with me jerk" Sam yelled back and drew a huge grin on his face when Dean yelled back *Bitch*.br /br /Dean was busy ravishing Castiels mouth when Sam got out of the shower, steam poured out of the tiny bathroom and into the room in which Dean currently lay with the Angel on the bed. Sam sighed and moved over to the table by the door to grab the clothes he left there before taking his shower, right after he was done putting on his clothes he told Dean that he was going to go for a break and grab a bite from a nearby diner, stopping for a moment by the door with his hands on the knob to see if Dean or Castiel wanted anything on his way back. As Sam expected, Dean pulled off of Castiel briefly, giving him a bunch of orders, apparently breathlessly from having his breath sucked out of his lungs by the Angel. Dean kissed Castiel between every item he listed, not wasting a single breath as he lunged his tongue into Castiels mouth and explored it for all he was worth. "Don't forget the Pie, Sammy.. Don't you dare forget the pie this time!" were Deans last words to Sam before he left for the diner across the motel. Sams feet half stomped and half glided across the ground, his body feeling light and stress free while also fearing for his brother... from /br /It took him about 5 minutes to reach the diner where he was greeted by a good-looking blonde woman with fair skin and green eyes who looked like she was in her early 30's, he ordered a salad for himself with a light beer to get his mind a little bit off, the woman who's tag revealed that her name is Jade, was attempting to flirt with Sam, squeezing her breasts together in between her arms while flashing him a dazzling smile that showed perfectly aligned white pearls and maintaining eye contact. Sam kept giving her a friendly smile while trying to brush off her attempts to show her that he wasn't interested, "What's wrong?" Jade enquired when her attempts didn't seem to work on the younger Winchester, Sam just shrugged and took a gulp from his beer "I can tell that you look troubled" she pushed a little bit stronger, adding force to her voice. Sam sighed and started slowly and cautiously describing his crisis to Jade, soon enough he started pouring his heart out mentioning how he recently found out that his "Ladies Man Brother" has suddenly fell in love with a man and how much he fears that people would look down on him and beat him up if he got caught in public. Jade kept nodding in agreement, not interrupting Sam and watching him slowly calm down, he eventually got to the end in which she said "Hey, if you love him then you gotta respect his wishes and if anyone has a problem with it just remember that you are strong enough to care for your brother AND yourself. You guys are gonna be ok, trust me" she flashed him a smile and Sam thanked her as she handed him the rest of his order of food for his /br /Sam just left the diner and started across the road when Castiel appeared infront of him rendering Sam to halt in the middle of the road thankful that there were no cars this late at night, the angel took one glance at the grease dripping bag in Sams hand then said "Dean requests that you do not forget the pie this time... he demands that you either fetch a Cherry or Peach flavored pie" Sam barely opened his mouth to tell Cas that Dean can shove his demands up his ass but the Angel cut him off "he also discloses that he would shove his demands down your oesophagus and clamp your anus shut till you get constipated if you are gonna say what he knows you are about to say."br /br /Sam just gaped at Castiel for a moment before laughing out loud, his voice booming and echoing off of the surrounding buildings which just made the Angel tilt his head and stare at Sam with that *Castiel* expression. "I'm sorry Cas but you just made Dean sound alot more smarter and more intelligent than I know he is, because I know he does not use the words oesophagus and constipated" Sam got out in between heaving breaths as he tried suppressing his laughter "what did he REALLY say?"br /br /Castiel stared at Sam for a moment, waiting for the echo's of Sams laughter to subside before saying "He entrusted me to tell you that he would shove his demands so far down your throat that all you would be pooping for the next week would be bullet shells and buttercups, but he told me to "sugar coat" it down and make it sound not so mean" he finished while making the Finger-Quoting sign with his hands as he said Sugar /br /Sam's laughed boomed out, taking residence in the darkness and stillness of the night. The Angel turned his back and was about to vanish when Sam called out to him,"Hey Cas wait.." the Angel turned around, his piercing blue eyes shimmering in the moonlight as they looked straight into Sams eyes, "Is he happy?" Sam got out, his voice shaking a /br /The Angel didn't have to ask who the boy was referring to, and so he approached him and rested one hand on the giants shoulder. "He is happy and content, he is not stressing and his thoughts of Hell are buried deep down in his subconscious" Castiel got out with what appeared to be a hint of sympathy in his voice./p  
>p style="margin: 0px 0px 1.5em; padding: 0px; border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; vertical-align: baseline; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"A tear ran down Sams left cheek as he nodded, then without a hint of a warning Sam took Castiel in a hug his tears now flowing like a broken dam "Thanks Cas.. I was so scared that he was gonna collapse on himself from everything that's been going on, I mean all his relationships have crashed on him and after he's been to Hell.. I just.. I've never seen him happier.. Th-thank you" Sam pulled away but still held Castiel by the shoulders, the greasy bag leaking and smudging aginst the Angels trench coat as the he just nodded. "How about you? How are you doing Cas?"br br /The question hit Castiel hard. No one has ever asked how he was but Dean, no one has ever cared for him like the Winchesters have, and at that moment Castiel felt different.. he felt.. human. He smiled at the question which drew a surprised expression from a Sam who had his face all messy with tears and snot, "I'm.. glad, thanks Sam" said the Angel with a serene voice "Dean and I will be awaiting your return.. with the pie" and he disappeared just like that, with a smirk painted on his /br /Sam turned tail to the diner, got 3 flavors of pie (Cherry, Apple Peach, all Deans favorites) and headed back to the motel, as he placed his hand on the knob he heard some very weird yet familiar sounds emanating from the room, so he slowly tilted the door knob and opened the door, taking in the contents of the room little by little. First both beds came into view one of them strangely missing a mattress then came the table, then the tv, then the bathroom door and lastly, in the corner of the room lay the missing mattress with Dean sitting on top of it on his knees and holding Castiels legs above his shoulders whilst thrusting deep into the Angel who was lying on his back, with his head tilted backwards and his eyes closed in an expression that projected pure bliss (which looked rather good on Castiel, though he never expressed any sorts of emotions before), Dean was grunting as he thrusted deeper into Castiel and then lunging forward to swallow the Angels moans with his kisses. Dean thrusted twice more and a moan freely escaped his throat, when at the same time Castiels eyes snapped open, and a really loud moan accompanied with Deans name being yelled out loud emanated from deep within his chest as the sheer pleasure and climax overtook his body, making him writhe and shake under Deans /br /"Well this wasn't so bad for a first time.. it was actually pretty good" Dean stated, as his chest heaved from the heavy excercise he just went through, he then leaned down and pressed his lips onto Castiels, giving him a lingering yet chaste kiss. Sam was staring wide eyed, not knowing whether he had to turn on the spot and run or just stay there flushed with embarassment, at that moment and before he could make his choice, Castiels voice portruded over the stillness and silence of the night, the word echoing ever so lightly around the room, the word Sam. "Sam? Why would you men.." Deans head snapped up suddenly and his eyes locked onto his brothers, green eyes clashing with hazel ones, "Uhh.. you're back.." he stated although he mentally kicked himself for being stupid because ofcourse his brother was back at the motel, he was staring right at him!br /br /Sam just nodded, not knowing what else to do, his mouth just widened into a grin on its own accord and the words just floated out of his mouth "It's the way you love me, it's a feeling like this, it's centripetal motion, it's perpetual bliss, it's that pivotal moment.. it's ahh.. impossible! This kiss.. this KISS.. Unstoppable!" Sam sang like he never sang before, even though his voice was screechy and out of tune, he was singing happily and grinning like an /br /Dean just stared at his brother, this time it was him that blushed, "Shut up you idiot!" he snapped at his brother, his face flushing red but a smile creeping nevertheless. Sam kept grinning but turned around after Dean gazed down and noticed that he was still inside Castiel which made his blush spread all the way down to his chest. Dean slipped out of Castiel and into his jeans that were laying on the floor across the beds by the TV, the Angel just stayed put as he was, naked as a new born baby, still shocked and paralyzed by the new sensations that struck him hard and so sudden. "Cas.. get dressed!" Dean hissed at the Angel sprawled on his back on the mattress and in a matter of seconds Castiel stood beside Dean, fully dressed and clean except for his messed up hair, "wow.. you lucky son of a bitch! I'd kill if I get to dress that fast" remarked /br /At the glare Dean got from Castiel he just smiled apologetically before looking back at Sam who still had his back to the couple, Dean cleared his throat loudly and as if on queue Sam turned around and faced the now fully dressed Angel with a topless Dean standing to his right. Sams smile was huge, because if anyone else had walked in on them while they looked like this they would definately know that they were fooling around, he just kept staring at Dean, the smile never faltering or leaving his face. The room was quiet except for the faint sound of Deans shuffling feet, a couple of minutes later his eyes fell to the bag that his brother was carrying in his left hand and his stomach instantly grumbled loudly, disturbing the silence that was covering the atmosphere. "Man I'm starving.." Dean huffed out, attempting to get the place alive and noisy again "Lets dig in" he /br /Sam dropped the bag by the table to the left of the door, approached his brother and hugged him hard, as he whispered into his ear "I love you Dean, I'm really happy for you". He could tell that his brother fought against not pulling away, since Chick Flick moments weren't high on his list and the fact that he was shirtless didn't help at all, but when Dean hugged him back hard, Sam just squeezed a little bit stronger and then pulled away as he looked Dean in the eye, grinned and said "I got 3 flavors of pie." He laughed when Dean zoomed right past him almost as fast as an Angel zapping, ripped through the bag to reveal 5 cheeseburgers, 3 large fries and 3 freshly baked pies that at the sight of, Deans expressions changed completely. His eyes glistened brightly, his cheeks drawn back to reveal an enormous smile that gave way for his perfect pearls to shine, overall he looked like a really happy.. KID! That's what he looked like thought Sam and as if reading his mind and to prove to Sam that what he concluded was right, Dean jumped up and down, his grin still intact as he ran over and hugged Sam again but this time adding a slobbery kiss to his each of his cheeks. "Thanks Sammy I owe you one" said Dean as he then turned to Castiel, grabbed him by the wrist like a child would hold his mothers hand, dragged him over to the table as he started unwrapping the burger while doing the same for the other burger and handing it over to the Angel, at the same time trying demonstrate how a burger should be /br /Sam wiped the slobber off his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt, then groaned when he saw Castiel put into action what he just learned from Deans Burger Demonstration. "Dean.. you don't have to teach him how to eat savagely like you do! Cas just do it normally, like just take a reasonably sized bite and chew then swallow" Sam walked over to the table and sat down to Deans left making Castiel on his right. His nostrils suddenly filled with the smell of delicious food, he grabbed a burger, unwrapped it and started showing the Angel how to eat properly, throwing in a couple of rules here and /br /Dean just kept kicking his brother in the shin whenever he lay a new rule on *How To Eat Like A Civilized Human-Being* and sweared at him saying that there are no rules when it comes to eating a burger or anything for that matter. "Cas, just eat however you feel comfortable with.. don't give Mr. Perfection Manners any satisfactory pride" he said in between laughs and /br /Castiel was clueless as to who he should listen to but eventually he ended up eating like Dean, not because he likes him better but because it was his first time handling a burger and it was not an easy challenge to not have anything drop out of the burger and go SPLAT onto his clothes. As he kept trying to eat he kept looking over at Dean who was smiling happily as he tore through his burger with precision and animosity, a smile slowly creeped onto Castiels lips as both brothers laughed at something that made absolutely no sense to him. Tilting his head slightly to the right, he contemplated the reasons as to how the brothers were so at ease and happy in contrast to the previous week in which they were stressed, tense and really upset. br /br /"Cas?" Dean asked, spluttering food all over the table and his brothers food, which earned him a glare and disgusted look from Sam who then just shrugged and kept munching through his spit and saliva food covered /br /The Angel turned to face the man he once raised from Perdition, who is now as strong as he will ever be "Yes Dean?" he /br /"Eat up, we got a game of spin the bottle comin up next" Dean grinned as Castiel just turned his head slightly to the right, trying to figure out what Dean Winchester meant by "Spinning A Bottle".br /br /To Be Continued.../p 


End file.
